The advent of speech-enabled interactive voice response systems has enabled call center organizations to efficiently deploy automated customer service functions in place of live agents, thereby reducing operational costs. However, this cost savings often comes at the price of reduced efficiency, as a live agent often is more effective at addressing particular types of customer inquiries. The use of an interactive voice response system also may lead to frustration on the part of a repeat caller, i.e., a caller who has called a call center at least twice within a certain time period. The repeat caller may be calling to readdress an issue that was unresolved by a previous call. In such instances, the repeat caller may become agitated when the caller is required to navigate the interactive voice response system for a second time rather than addressing the caller's issue directly with a live agent. Alternatively, the repeat caller may be calling again to obtain information and may not expect to receive the assistance of a live agent. For example, the repeat call could be to obtain a bill payment amount that the caller obtained previously but has since misplaced. In such instances, the use of a live agent to assist the repeat caller typically is an inefficient utilization of the live agent as the caller likely would have obtained the same information at a lower cost using an interactive voice response system.